


It's The Little Things

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is often noted that catastrophic events bring people together. However, sometimes it is just the little things that push you over the edge. Prompt listed inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:  
> "I'd love to see a Brandt/Benji get together where one of them (doesn't matter which one)for one reason or another cant cope with pining away anymore and very desperately kisses the other.  
> any further escalation past kissing is up to the filler  
> bonus points for the thing pushing him over the edge being pretty mundane (but post life threatening situation is great too)"  
> My first attempt at slash, please bear this in mind :P hope you enjoy it anyway.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Oh fuck!" 

"What is it?" Benji looked up just in time to see Brandt shoving his finger into his mouth.

"Papcyet."

"I'm sorry?" Benji raised an eyebrow and watched Brandt pull the appendage out of his mouth.

"Paper cut." He held out his hand and showed off the slice in his index finger to the tech, who rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Brandt, I thought I was the only member of the team who could injure myself on normal everyday items." Benji stood up and walked to the kitchen of their hotel room. "Come on, you big wuss." Brandt stood up and followed him, watching as he reached up into the cupboard to grab the first aid box. His eyes did some wandering at the sight but he forced them away and found himself staring at the fridge. 

"I've said it once and I'll say it again." Brandt mumbled, looking down to examine the cut. "Paperwork is dangerous." 

"And this is coming from the former chief analyst of IMF?" Benji turned his head and looked at his friend incredulously. "I feel like I should say something smart right now."

"Do and I'll kick your ass." Brandt pointed his uninjured hand at Benji in a threatening manner but the younger agent merely scoffed. 

"Duly noted." Placing the box on the kitchen counter, he searched for a band aid while holding out a tissue for the analyst. Brandt watched as the man fiddled around inside the box, waiting not so patiently for him to find the needed item. Benji was muttering various things as he did; something that was quite common about him. And Brandt couldn't deny that hearing the Brit's voice like that through the comm on missions was nice. Very nice. But as he did it right there, Brandt found that he liked it even more. 

It was a few moments before Brandt realised that he was staring at Benji's lips. 

"Brandt?" Benji's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Are you ok? You're miles away there..." 

The next thing Benji knew, he was being pressed against the kitchen counter. One of Brandt's hands was around his neck while the other held his right hip firmly in place and a split second later, the analyst's lips were crashing down on his own. Benji froze at first, not knowing what to think and let out a small yelp of surprise. This, however, only allowed Brandt to deepen the kiss. After a few more seconds of shock, Benji wrapped his arms around the older man and returned the kiss, the pair getting lost in the sensation. 

When they finally pulled away, Brandt looked at Benji with an unreadable expression on his face. The tech's lips were still parted slightly as he stood wide eyed and breathless. Blinking a few times, Brandt stepped back and allowed his friend to finish tending to the cut. Once it was secured under the band aid, the pair stood in silence for a few minutes. 

"Brandt..." 

"Benji, I'm sorry." Brandt interrupted. "I didn't mean to make things awkward. I just.... I've wanted to say something for so long but never found the right moment and I..." he trailed off. Benji's babbling was starting to affect him. But that wasn't the only way the tech affected him and he needed to tell him. Before he could open his mouth again, Benji spoke up. 

"So it took a paper cut for you to make a move?" 

"Uh..." Brandt really felt stupid as he felt his cheeks going red. He looked down to the ground. "I..."

"If I'd known that, I would have given you a papercut a long time ago." Benji smiled & Brandt's head shot up. 

"What?" The analyst couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "You..." 

"Yeah." Benji shrugged. "I just figured I wasn't your type, you know." 

"And what did you think 'my type' was?" Brandt tilted his head to the side. 

"I dunno." Benji's awkwardness returned with a vengeance and Brandt couldn't help grinning. He loved it when Benji became flustered. "Not me." 

"Well, you're way off there, Benj." Brandt reached down and grabbed the tech's hands in his own. "And I'm gonna show you exactly how much you're 'my type'." Benji's eyes widened and he let himself be pulled away from the counter, smiling as he felt his lips being crushed once more.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
